


Private Study

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also the strap on of dreams, Fancy party so naturally you guys go off and fuck, M/M, bottom!Reyes, did someone say healthy sexual and emotional relationships, i really wanted to describe pretty rooms and expensive furniture, i will fill this tag myself smh, jokes during sex, mild mention of dysphoria, there are MASKS, this tag is so empty we boys deserve to bone this beautiful man, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: You and Gabriel sneak away from the singing and dancing to have some real fun.Champagne won't be the only thing popping off tonight.





	Private Study

The limo slides to a gentle halt as it pulls up to the gala. A butler opens the door and Gabriel steps out first, before extending a hand to help you out. 

"Always the gentleman." You say with a smile as the door closes behind you. 

"Anything for you, darling." 

You smile knowingly as you wrap your arm around his. The two of make your way down the red carpet, stopping occasionally to speak to reporters and pose for pictures. 

This was an annual fundraising gala that Overwatch hosted every year, proceeds go towards funding the war effort. 

Morrison arrived before you and was undoubtedly already neck deep in people dying to meet the poster boy of the Omnic Crisis. 

Luckily, you and Gabe were Blackwatch personnel meaning that you were likely to be spared from most of the fussing. 

The two of you arrive at the front of the building, a beautiful french chateau situated several miles outside of Paris. 

You're followed by a hungry cloud of paparazzi as international guest both familiar and strange greet the both of you as you make you way into the main ballroom. 

The ballroom is grand, in every sense of the word. Countless candelabras give the room a rich golden glow, not that it needed the help since much of the delicate moulding that lined the walls were gilded. 

You look around and see an ocean of fine coloured silks and black tuxedos, all lost to the glory of the masquerade masks showcased on every guest. 

You look over at your own outfits, matching all black suits with fiery red silk ties. The only difference between your outfits are the masks. 

Gabriel wore a mask made of white feathery material accented with fine gold filigree, shaped not unlike an owl. While you yourself wore a mask made of black feathers inlaid with rubies, shaped more like a crow with the feathers curling out at the edges. 

You and Gabriel spend the better part of the next two hours sipping champagne, eating dainty hor d'oeures, and politely chatting with other guests. 

Eventually you begin to bore of the idle chit chat and you think you may actually burst if you eat another cracker covered in foreign cheese. So you perk up on your toes and whisper into Gabriel's ear, "Hey, lets get outta here." 

He looks over at you, a little sheepish as he quirks and eyebrow and says, "Right now? Someone might notice if we're gone and there are a lot of foreign dignitaries that-- right. You're not asking." He grumbles but you see him blush gently under the mask.

Hand in hand you wander through the mansion, down hallways lined with portraits and tasteful floral arrangements.

Eventually you find a private study in the east wing, quiet and secluded with a door that locks from the inside. Perfect. 

You open the the door and peer inside, its dim, the only light coming from a few very antiqued sconces on the wall. 

You shoo Gabriel in once you determine its empty and its only when you step inside that you truly appreciate the full splendour of the room. 

All of the furniture is made of a deep dark wood, the shelves are lined floor to ceiling with old encyclopedias, the velvet on the armchairs, although well worn are still plush and the liquor sitting on a mirrored tray is housed in crystal.

"Wow." You breathe as you run your hand along the edge of a leather chaise lounge that sits snugly in the end of the room. 

You turn the Gabe, a devious smile across your face as you say, "Alright Commander, lets get this party started." 

You take a seat on the edge of the chaise, legs spread and demanding, you raise your hand and beckon him forward. 

He walks across the room towards you, his usual easy swagger is slower, more measured. 

He's nervous. Good, he should be. 

He arrives in front of you and leans down to place a kiss on your lips, you press back with your own, hard enough to leave your lips a little swollen as you pull away. 

"Kneel." You command. 

He obeys, lowering down between your legs. He stays there, his back arching slightly as he rests his weight on his hips. 

You move your hand behind his head and tug the ribbon holding his mask in place off in one smooth line. He catches the mask in a large palm as it falls from his face, placing it gently next to him on the floor. 

Face bared, you gaze at him now. He's flushed red up to his ears and he struggles to look you in the eye. 

"Hey," you cup his face in your hands, concern dripping from your voice as you say, "We don't have to it like this if you don't want to. Or at all if you're really not feeling it." 

He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes, "No, no its fine. I just need a moment to get into it." 

"Of course, sweetheart." 

The moment passes and he leans towards your crotch, undoing your belt and unzipping your fly with his teeth. 

You let out a quiet chuckle, "Right to it, huh?" 

He blushes deep as he tugs your pants and boxers down, letting it pool at your heels. 

You pull a leg free and spread yourself wide, catching a moan on the back of your hand as he latches onto your cock, placing his hands on your thighs to keep you spread open. 

He sucks and licks at your cock, pulling a string of curses and moans from your lips. 

You gaze down at him, his eyes are closed in concentration and you get drunk on the sight of him around your cock. 

You're settling into a steady rhythm when he moves his right hand away from your thigh and slips two fingers into your slick. You tense and curl forward, clutching his head frantically. 

"Holy fuck--! Gabe!!" 

You feel him smile as he curls his fingers in a beckoning motion, causing you cover your mouth with one hand and grip his hair tightly in the other. 

He continues to suck and finger you for another minute before you press your hand down hard over your mouth to suppress a scream as you cum. 

His mouth and fingers continue as you convulse around him, bringing you to the edge of overstimulation before finally releasing you. 

You lie splayed and breathless on the chaise as you try to catch your breathe, roughly tugging your mask off when its gets too hard to breathe. 

"Goddamn Gabe. Not that I'm really complaining, but can you try and not take control for like, one second while your subbing?" 

He gives you a polite "I have no idea what you're talking about" shrug and you frown. 

"Alright, asshole. My turn." You slip your pants back on loosely as you rise, "Lets see if your wearing that present I got you." 

His eyes run from yours again and you know you have him right where you want him. Well, almost. 

"Bend over the desk." You order. 

The deep blush returns to his cheeks as he turns and walks towards the desk, gently moving the lamp and various other knickknacks out of the way before leaning over the desk. 

You let out an appreciative sigh as you run your hands down from his broad shoulders to his plush ass. He squirms beneath your touch, pushes back against your crotch. 

You let out a slow breath through your nose as you undo his belt and pull down his pants, revealing a pair of tight, delicate thongs. His ass is bare while his cock and balls are barely contained in the tight black lace. 

You kneed his ass as you whisper, "You look fucking delicious, Gabe." 

He keens and arches his back, begging for more.

"Patience, darling." 

You reach down and give the jewelled plug in his ass a hard tap, he yelps as you continue, "But you never really had much of that did you?" 

The plug was a cool, silver metal with a bright red jewel at the base. His favourite colour incidentally, he picked it out himself after all. 

You give the plug a nice slow tug, dragging it out enough to stretch him with the widest part. He keens loudly and begs quietly for you to fuck him. 

"Please, baby, please. I'm gonna lose my fucking mind, I want you..!" 

You smile wide, smug, he would say. But seeing him like this was rare and you were a man who knew how to appreciate the finer moments in life. 

You release the plug and let it pop back in as you reach into your pocket and pull out a small device.

"Whats that?" He asks, impatient but curious. 

"Oh, just something I asked Dr. Ziegler for a while back. I told her my dysphoria was acting up and I needed a little something to take the edge off." You answer, shrugging nonchalantly. 

He arches a brow and stares at you, "Uh huh, what did you really say?" 

You can't help the grin that spreads across your face, "I told her I'd be really fucking sad if I didn't get to fuck you in the ass at the fancy party." 

He snorts and places his head back down on the desk. 

You place the device on your crotch and it begins to hum and glow, a phallus forms from some sort of dim glowing gel that also seeps down to connect to your actual cock. 

You let out a small gasp when you give the new cock a stroke and feel it on your own. 

"Holy shit, Angela. You really are a miracle worker." 

You reach into your other pocket and pull out a tiny bottle of lube, giggling mentally at your comical preparedness. 

You gently remove the plug from Gabriel and pour some lube over his entrance and your member. You lean in and finger him a little just in case, causing him to keen sharply with impatience. 

Finally, you decide he's ready and you line your cock up to his ass and push in slowly, inch by perfect inch, up to the base before stilling, watching with glee how his thick thighs quiver and struggle to hold his weight. 

After allowing a few brief moments for him to adjust you pick up and steady rhythm, fucking him rough against the hard, wooden desk. 

He moans loudly into his elbow, only coming up for air, letting out a breathy string of yes and pleases as he does. 

Meanwhile, you draw blood on your lips trying to keep your moans down to quiet grunting. You were, after all, in a mansion packed with some very, very important people. 

Between his gasps for air, Gabriel reaches a hand to his front, freeing his cock from its lace prison to give it a few desperate tugs before you catch him and move his hand away. 

"Uh uh. No touching. Punishment for being a bratty little sub earlier." 

He lets out a noise half sob, half growl as he reluctantly replaces his hand beside him on the desk. Lifting up a leg to take you deeper instead. 

You resume fucking him, deep and hard now as you near your limit. You keep one hand on his hips, using a thumb to keep the thong out of the way. With the other you reach out and grab a fistful of his hair. 

He lets out another desperate sob and you show mercy, gently guiding him into a standing position and reaching around to give his cock a few hard pumps. 

He throws and arm back to cradle your head closer, pulling hard at the hair just above your ear. 

"You're doing good, Gabe. So good... Such a good boy, just for me." You babble into his ear, as you suckle gently on his neck. 

It pulls him over the edge and he screams into his arm, legs trembling and twitching furiously in his efforts to stay upright. His cock twitches as cum shoots out in high arcs, splattering messily on the floor. 

You thrust into him once, twice more before falling forward back onto the desk, burying your teeth into the crook of his neck, seeing stars as you cum. 

The two of you lie there, breathing heavily stacked on top of one another. Both of you spent and satisfied. 

You move first, pulling out of him slowly, admiring how his asshole gapes in your absence. 

No cum, you note as you remove the device from your crotch, shivering slightly as the gel withdraws from your cock. 

Shame, you think, but a quick glance at the frothy lube that leaks from him is enough to satisfy you for now. 

You lean down and gently rub is back, planting kisses from his shoulder up to his cheek. 

"Hey, baby...you're ok. You're ok. You did so good for me. So good. I'm so proud if you." 

You run a hand gently through his hair, whispering more soft praises into his ear as you wait patiently for the light to return to his eyes. 

He blinks slowly as he returns, pushing himself up slowly and flipping around to face you. He brings his lips to yours and you open your mouth to receive him, licking gently into his mouth. 

"Thank you." He says as he pulls away, eyes still shying away from yours and his cheeks a pretty pink. 

"Anything for you, Gabe." 

You lean in and press another kiss on his lips before stepping away to find something to clean up with. 

Gabriel rises soon after, redressing himself before helping you tidy up. Moving all the knickknacks back into place and wiping his cum from the floor with an spare handkerchief.

You help him fix his hair, all tousled from use. And he in turn, helps you replace your mask, which you had thrown haphazardly across the room in your fervour. 

The two of you step out of the study and make your way back to the ballroom. 

You find Jack and Ana waiting for the both of you when you arrive. Jack begins quietly scolding Gabe for leaving him alone to deal with the guests, while Ana shoots you a knowing smile. God, you love that woman. 

Eventually the party winds down and everyone slowly makes their way out into the street, waiting eagerly for their chauffeurs. 

You and Gabriel do the same, standing under a brilliant marble column. 

"I wish all our nights were this easy." He says suddenly, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

You let out a deep sigh, suddenly melancholic. He was right. There was a global crisis going on out there, even this party was to raise funds to finance the relief efforts. 

You don't know what to say so you say nothing. Instead you turn and bring his face to yours, pressing your lips together. 

When you pull back you're breathless, not from the kiss but from the enormous swell of affection that engulfs you. 

"I love you." is all you can tell him.

Its not enough, not now, not ever. But for tonight it'll have to do. 

He smiles, brighter and more beautiful than all the stars in the night sky. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest kink is a healthy relationship 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !  
> (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎


End file.
